


This Is No Way To Thank Athena

by Thirteenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Double Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/pseuds/Thirteenie
Summary: Athena's Amazons are supposed to have certain qualities that Geist doesn't possess, much to Shaina's chagrin and luck.





	This Is No Way To Thank Athena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VickyCarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickyCarter/gifts).



Athena's Amazons were supposed to be modest and virtuous, just like their goddess was said to be. 

So, why on earth was Shaina completely naked, writhing against the sheets on the bed of an equally naked Geist as the latter rubbed her clit? Shouldn't Shaina discourage her friend's terrible behavior? Shouldn't she be the voice of reason, the one to remind Geist that this was no way to thank Athena for having given her a second chance at life? 

Yes, Shaina should. But she couldn't. Or just wouldn't. 

Geist increased the pressure on Shaina's clit, while gently tugging at her pubic hair, and Shaina swayed her hips rhythmically. At that point, she had forgotten almost completely about being a good example to her not completely reformed friend, the physical urges muffling the whispers from her conscience. 

With the precision and skill that only an Amazon could have, Geist's massage hit the exactly right mix of speed and pressure to push Shaina over the edge. Letting out a cry, Shaina arched her back as her cunt pulsed and her hips shook. 

Shaina collapsed on the mattress. Geist smirked. Shaina was supposed to berate her for that. But she couldn't. Or wouldn't.


End file.
